Día 3: Damisela en peligro
by Degel DKG
Summary: Siempre alguien te salvará en el día y lugar menos esperado, y saldrá el sol en el día más lluvioso de todos. Empezaras amar los días lluviosos. Mes NejiTen 2017 del foro "El NejiTen no ha de morir" (Día 3: Auto averiado) Con amor para la Secta.


**DÍA 3: DAMISELA EN PELIGRO**

 **Este fic participa en el Mes NejiTen 2017 del foro "NejiTen no ha de morir "**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal.

 _Día 1: Auto averiado._

* * *

¡Pésimo y maldito día que había tenido hoy! Solamente para finalizar con broche de oro, su carro perfecto se había calentado y ya no arrancaba. Por si no fuera poco estaba nublado, no tardaría en llover. Salió del coche, abrió el cofre tratando de mejorar un poco la situación. Mentalmente agradeció a su padre, quién le enseñó un poco de mecánica.

Al abrir el cofre, lo primero que salió fue vapor con un olor extraño gracias al anti-congelante. Rodo los ojos en blanco, ahora su cabello y ropa olerían extraño, justo para aquella cita. Se empezó a poner más de malas. Espero a que todo el vapor se esparciera por el medio ambiente para que pudiera meter las manos.

A simple vista el motor se veía bien, sólo era el agua y anti-congelante que salía hirviendo burbujeante del radiador. ¿Ahora dónde conseguiría agua y un anticongelante a mitad del camino? Miro la hora de su reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde, muy tarde. Respiró profundo para poder tranquilizarse y analizar la situación. Lo primero que iba hacer era hablar por teléfono a su cita para que pudiese esperar un poco más de la cuenta, obviamente le explicaría la situación. Después llamaría a su aseguradora, quien le proporcionaría en ese mismo instante un carro de repuesto y su carro se lo llevarían al taller. Ambos harían de nuevo el cambio cuando el carro estuviera en óptimas condiciones.

No sonaba tan mal la idea, de hecho podía haber sido peor, sin embargo ya estaba solucionado, era cuestión de hacer un par de llamadas. Cerró el cofre, se dispuso abrir la puerta de copiloto, pero entonces un _"bip"_ y un par de veces las intermitentes del carro se encendieron. Fue el final de su perfecto plan. La programación del coche, por seguridad, cuando todo está cerrado y sin movimiento, cierra seguros. ¡Oh problema, las llaves y celular seguían adentro!

Ahogo un grito de frustración y se lo aguantó. ¿Ahora qué haría? No tenía comunicación ni automóvil, lo patearía pero eran demasiadas caras las composturas de aquel BMW, solo lo maldijo. Por segunda vez, no dejó que la frustración se apoderara de su mente. Volvía a tranquilizarse. A unos kilómetros había una gasolinera, llegaría en unos quince minutos, de seguro ahí podría realizar una llamada a su hermana para que pudiera llevarle el repuesto de llave, mientras la esperaba, también llamaría al seguro y todo saldría un poco más atrasado pero bien. Su cita, no le agradaba la idea de cancelarla, pero viendo las circunstancias y la hora, sería lo más prudente. De su carro, no se preocupaba, pues era casi imposible abrirlo. Empezó a caminar; uno, dos, cinco pasos y la lluvia de la nada empezó a caer sobre su cabeza.

– ¡Maldita sea! –Ya no se pudo controlar, después de todo no había sido su día, inclusive se sorprendió de no haber explotado desde antes. Lo único que se le ocurría era pedir aventón solamente a la gasolinera, para tener un poco de refugio. La lluvia empeoró y ya se encontraba totalmente mojado. Sus esperanzas se perdieron cuando se dio cuenta que nadie lo subiría a su carro así de mojado, él NO lo haría. Se resignó y empezó a caminar hacia la gasolinera, total, ya estaba todo mojado. Se limpió la cara, jamás se había sentido tan humillado en toda su – Ahora ya – Maldita vida.

Empezó a caminar en contra de la lluvia, era molesto, ni siquiera podía abrir bien los ojos. Los limpiaba a cada rato. Sólo por instinto se paró en seco cuando escucho un carro que pasaba muy cerca de él, casi lo atropellaba. Levantó los brazos haciendo ademanes, reclamando de la imprudencia. El carro rojo se paró y fue de reversa hasta llegar con él.

¿Era un milagro? Alguien lo iba a salvar. La puerta del carro rojo se abrió sola y el entendió que había llegado su salvación. Corrió hasta su salvación y se subió en él. – ¡Gracias!

– Estas empapado… toma – Era una voz femenina, realmente él no lo había notado, era tanta su urgencia de ya no mojarse que no vio quién era el piloto. Era una chica, una bella chica morena de ojos cafés y sonrisa radiante, con un curioso peinado de dos chonguitos. –. Si te quedas sólo observando te enfermarás… –Soltó una risa bromista.

Él se despabilo con aquel comentario y tomó la franela que le ofrecía para empezarse a secar aunque fuese un poco.

Se le quedó viendo con atención. Realmente era apuesto. Su piel era blanca, su cabello era oscuro y largo, algo raro para un hombre, pero le quedaba bien ese estilo. Rasgos bastantes finos. Su cuerpo al parecer era perfecto, la camisa que llevaba puesta estaba muy adherida a su cuerpo, podía notar la tonificación de sus músculos. Era todo un bombón ¡Y lo tenía en su carro! Una de sus fantasías empezó a surgir, se regañaba mentalmente.

– Tenten… –Le extendió la mano, comprendió desde el inicio que ella tenía que comenzar la plática.

– Neji… –Le respondió el saludo –. Muchas gracias por pararte. Pensaba que iba llegar caminando a la gasolinera.

– ¿A quién se le ocurre ir caminando con este clima? – Quiso ser bromista, pero a Neji no le hizo mucha gracia aquel comentario, pero a esa chica le debía más que la vida, sólo por esta ocasión no reclamaría, era mejor estar adentro con ella que afuera con la tormenta. – ¿Por qué estabas a mitad de la carretera? Me pare porque pensé que necesitabas ayuda.

A regañadientes le empezó a contar su trágica historia, ella sólo reía al escuchar la penosa anécdota. Al principio le pareció molesto que ella se estuviese burlando de su desgracia, pero después su risa y su sentido del humor se fue haciendo contagioso. Inclusive el día no parecía tan malo, después de todo.

No se dio cuenta y pasaron dos horas encerrados en el coche de aquel ángel que lo había salvado. Realmente no quería irse, quería seguir con ella, el sentía que he había formado una misteriosa aura de complicidad, pues no había ninguna traba en su charla, era tan transparente con ella y estaba seguro que ella con el también.

– ¡Dios, el tiempo pasa volando! –Sintió un hueco en el estómago, no se quería separar de ella, por primera vez en todo el día, le dio la sensación de querer parar el tiempo eternamente en el carro. No se quería separar de ella, quería seguir conociéndola, descubriéndola, descifrándola y tal vez con un golpe de suerte, envolverse en ella y ella en él. Es que era tan hermosa en todos los aspectos. Al diablo la cita que iba a tener el día de hoy con Sakura Haruno. Volvería averiar su auto una y otra vez por encontrarse con aquella morena. – ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –Preguntó curiosa al ver como la miraban aquellos ojos grises profundos

– Claro, no está lejos… – Entonces comprendió que los dos buscaban algún pretexto para no separase tan pronto. A penas se conocían de unas horas y sentían que se iban a extrañar demasiado.

– Después volveremos por tu auto… – Lo dijo un poco desanimada. A pesar que no lo conocía, pero sentía una sensación extraña al estar con él. Se preguntaba si Neji sentía lo mismo. Debía admitirlo se enamoró a primera vista.

– Perfecto.

Iban en camino tal y como fueron los planes. Cada vez que el camino iba más rápido un ambiente extraño se formaba en el auto, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto hablar de sus emociones a flor de piel. ¿Qué tal si no era lo correcto?

Volvieron al punto de inicio.

– Bueno, pues aquí termina el Tour, afortunadamente ya no está lloviendo, hasta el Sol salió –Le sonrío con todos sus dientes. Por lo menos si era la última vez que lo iba la iba a ver que se llevara un recuerdo lindo de ella.

No encontraba las palabras para despedirse de ella y agradecerle su valiosa ayuda y su maravillosa compañía, había iluminado su día. No se quería despedir, pero tampoco le gustaba ser inoportuno en la vida de alguien, tampoco ella sugería que se quedara. Sin embargo, quería que se llevara algo de él antes de ya no verla. Todo valía la pena en ese instante.

La besó.

No importando que sucediera, si lo golpeaba o lo corría de su vida. Se tenía que arriesgar por aquellos labios que lo tentaban a lo prohibido. La besó lentamente tratando de disfrutar todo lo que podía. Sintió la suavidad de sus labios y el sabor de su brillo labial, era de piña. Profundizó más el beso al sentir la humedad de su boca, el cómo le correspondía el beso. Podía asegurar que lo deseaba igual que él. Se separaron hasta que el aire no era suficiente para llenar sus pulmones.

Se quedaron estáticos, viéndose fijamente, esperando que pasara algo. Lo único que volvió a pasar fue otro beso, pero más intenso, con caricias que incitaban llegar más lejos. A pesar del desconocimiento de los dos, no querían parar, no querían pensar en las consecuencias de besar a un desconocido o desconocida, pero en ese momento no se sentían como tal. Se conocían a través del tacto, su aroma, sus sonrisas de complicidad de aquella locura. Se estaban conociendo sin siquiera hablar.

El celular los interrumpió. Estaba a la expectativa, y su mente volvió aterrizar en tierra al escuchar una voz masculina. Era más que obvio, tenía novio o esposo. Pero nadie le quitaría el gusto de conocerla y besarla. Su ego le dolía un poco. Sintió como la vida le hacía una broma pesada.

– ¿Quieres ir al cine?

No supo cómo responder a esa pregunta. Alzó las cejas en busca de una explicación.

– Era mi hermano, quiere ir al cine pero con su novia, yo haría mal trío, pero contigo sería una cita doble – Le guiño el ojo y le dio un beso fugaz –.Le presentaré a mi nuevo novio.

– ¿Y así ligas a todos?

– ¿Cómo damiselas en peligro? Nah, tu eres el primero.

A partir de ese momento, le empezaron a gustar los días grises y lluviosos. Los disfrutaba como nadie. Y pensar que el peor día de su vida, le marcó el inicio de algo maravilloso, algo llamado Tenten.

* * *

Buenas noches, mis queridas lectoras. ¡Tratando de ponerme al día con el Mes NejiTen, el mes más querido de todas!

Bueno como ya vieron es el día 3 (Lo sé un día atrasado, pero la intensión es lo que cuenta) Me gustó mucho como quedo este pequeño fic, espero que a ustedes también les agrade y sobre todo que las anime a participar, no importando que tan corto o largo sea el fic. ¡Lo que importa es la aportación!

Una disculpa si en el día anterior no puse notas de autor, lo subí justo a tiempo. Espero que igual les haya agradado. :O) (Día 2: Envuelto en llamas)

 **P.D.:** Amiga secreta del la actividad pasada… Me falta muy poco para terminar tu fic. Un tema muy complicado, y muy mala idea para una situación que estoy pasando, espero que ahora si lo publique en este mes :D. ¡Sea como sea no te quedaras sin regalo! ¡Lo juro!

 **P.D.2:** Dedicado a mi familia. (La secta) Y todas aquellas que aportaran para este bello mes :')

-Siempre inspirado en ti.

¿Reviews? Me harían muy feliz..!

¡El NejiTen no ha de morir!

 **DDKG**


End file.
